86:The Lilo Adventures of Diddy Kong Racing
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: An emergency come from Timber's Island and now they must stop Wizpig before everyone turns into frogs.


The ship was landing on an island which felt really deserted. Suddenly a pig alien came in and asked if their here to race. The gang was confused, but Stitch felt like he wanted to attack the pig.

"Make space bacon out of him," shouted Frank.

Suddenly, a familiar bear came in and told them to meet at the end of the rainbow. Inside they saw a hiding with Diddy, Tiny, Dixie, and a few of their friends, "Timber" the tiger, "Tiptup" the turtle, "Pipsi" the mouse, and "Conker" the squirrel.

"Howdy do Kids." Banjo greeted,

"Did you see the load off of Wizpig?" Kazooie asked.

It was a few days ago" Timber explained, "My parents went off the island taking care of things when I decided to run my own race. That's when the trouble starts, an evil intergalactic pig named, "Wizpig decided to turn this into his personal racing track. The best racer on the island, "Drumstick" has turned into a frog and the only way to beat him is to beat him in all the races."

"He has brainwashed all 4 domain members into being his minions." continued Pipsi, "We also have to free them by beating them in the race.

The first area they went to is the Dino Domain. Before they could do anything else, Rarity changed their outfits into cavemen apparel.

"Got it," they shouted.

"So what race are we going to do first?" Spike asked.

Sam saw a pterodactyl with a bow, a triceratops with a headband, an Archaeopteryx with a flower and a stegosaurus with a necklace. "Awww," she said.

They woke up and they saw Sam. They introduced themselves as Pteradiana, Tricerhonda, Cheeky, and Stegarita. "Awe cawetakews, "Tewwa, Tiff, Ashley and Sammy" awe at summew camp fow 3 weeks and they don't want us to eat all the mawshmallows." Tricerhonda explained.

"Mama told us that the ownews of the island awe going to babysit us." Cheeky continued.

"That meat Wizpig is scawing us and we want a good babysittew." Stegarita said.

Sam decided that they should come along on the journey. The first thing they did is Ancient Lake. Wizpig told her that she'll be competing against his pork henchmen. "We'll be barbecuing you." said one racer.

They went to Ancient Lake and Sam saw that there were power-ups and when she gets to the third one she'll get full power. She collected 3 blue balloons and did a turbo rocket. She won the first race.

"Yay SAMM!" shouted Stegarita.

"BOO SAM!" shouted the pigs.

They decided to ignore them and head for Jungle Falls.

Sam did be racing when she saw a path, believing to be a soundtrack. She made it and it was right. She won another race. "YAYY SAM AGAIN!" shouted Tricerhonda.

A yellow triceratops came in horrified, "It's my daughter, "Trilly" I told her not to go near Fire Mountain, but she didn't listen" she explained.

Sam decided to help find her daughter, "Trilly is a pink triceratops," the mother explained.

She flew off on Fluttershy and went off to Fire Mountain. When they got there, they saw a pink triceratops playing in a nest. "Are you Trilly?" Sam asked.

"That's me," she answered.

"It's your mother," Fluttershy replied, "She's worried about you."

"I saw these eggs and I'm trying to protect them from predators," Trilly explained.

Behind them, a pack of hungry trodons was planning to steal the eggs. "Sam behind you!" shouted Fluttershy as Sam saw the hungry troodons.

"Kindness!" she shouted as she scared away the troodons with a giant bear illusion.

Suddenly, the eggs started to hatch and out came baby pterodactyls. The Plushy Dinos thought they were as cute as them. The mother pterodactyl came in and was impressed that they protected her babies. "Thank Trilly," Sam said, "She was trying to protect them.

"You know you could be their babysitter," the mother pterodactyl said, "I'll pay you 3 bushes."

"I'm in," Trilly replied.

Back at Jungle Falls, Trilly reunited with her mother. The mother triceratops explained that she's Tricky's wife, "Trina" and was begging to change him back, she couldn't let Trilly wander off a lot.

"No worries ma'am," Gary said, "Sam will stop him."

"Go Sam!" shouted Pteradiana.


End file.
